Law And Order: SVU Surprise?
by Cutecupcakes1997
Summary: What happens when Olivia finds herself sat infront of a man stood in her doorway looking at her, The team are all out on a case and she is all alone? What will she do? What will Happen? I suppose you will have to read and see :) Set after S16 but during S17 in the UK Not sure on Rating so i've gave it K just incase :)
1. Chapter 1 Part One

Law and Order SVU - What are you doing here Pt1

Okay so this is my first L&OSVU FanFic, hope you enjoy it – Set shortly after S16 finale but during first few eps of S17 in the UK

"Okay Noah, Mommy is going to work be good for the nanny, mommy loves you" Said Olivia, the words she says almost every morning exact same time of the day and to the same little boy she loves and adores with all her heart,

"See you later Claire, thanks again for looking after him short notice" Said Olivia walking out the door,

"It's fine, now go before your late for work, he's fine I promise", Said Claire attempting to push Olivia out the door so she can get off to work,

Arriving at work as per usual she walked in to find Rafael, fin and Amanda talking over at her one of the desks in the room, "Hey liv, Barbour was just filling us in on a case he worked the other day, the man who raped and murdered his wife got 25 – 30 years behind bars". Said Fin still slouched back at the desk,

"Oh yeah I heard about that, he got what he deserved I suppose". Replied Olivia walking into her office and hanging up her coat and brief case on the rack, "Where is Carissi and Dodd's?" She asked

"Carissi won't be long he had to run an errand for his mother or something like that and Dodd's ..."

"I'm here" Said Dodd's interrupting Rollins, "Sorry boss, had to stop by my father's office before I came to work".

Finn's voice broke the silence as he started to hang up the phone he answered soon after Olivia broke the conversation, "…Yeah that's fine, Boss Woman found unconscious, beaten and possibly raped by upper east side".

"Okay Dodd's and Finn get down to the scene and help CSU get any information to where she was found and anything they can tell us that will help with the investigation, Rollin's text Carissi meet him at the hospital and interview the woman find out what you can!" Said Olivia as she watched her team get their coats and head out the room, Olivia turned and sat back down at her desk in her office, she pulled out some case files out of her brief case, placed her glasses on and put her head down to work, She started to get to work at her case load when a man's voice broke the silence, she looked up to her dismay to see a man leaning at her door frame ….

Okay a small chapter to start with hope you enjoyed it I will add the next chapter too,

Who is it? What does he want? Does she know who it is? What will she do?


	2. Chapter 2 Part Two

Chapter 2 – What are you doing here? Pt2

Spoilers - None

Warnings: A bit risqué at the end but relatively clean

A/N – Thanks for reading my first Law&Order: SVU FanFic, please check out my other stories too, im in the middle of writing this one and Sea patrol – Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor go ahead and check them out too

…. "Now I never thought you would get this far up the ranks" Said the Man stood in the doorway to Olivia's office,

Olivia sat back in her chair biting the end of her glasses frame, "Elliot Stabler" She laughed looking at him looking back at her, "What are you doing here?" She asked in suspense

"Thought it was time I came and see if the rumours were true?" He laughed as he took a seat opposite Olivia at her desk,

"And what would those Rumours be?" She asked as she stood and walked to the door and closed it,

"Well the first was that you were a sergeant and running the place now?" He laughed as he sat back in the chair, looking at Olivia,

"Lieutenant actually and yes you could say I run this place now" She said as she turned and leaned back against the window ledge,

"Wow", He said "You really went for it didn't you?"

"Yeah, me and Finn stuck together, he's now my senior detective" Olivia said still not getting into her head that she was talking to Elliot, "Why are you hear Elliot, it's been 5 years, you handed in your papers without a goodbye or a reason why I had to ask the captain why you left, I turn up to work the next day and ive been given a rookie detective as my partner, not complaining he turned out to be really good but still not half as good as you were" Olivia had to compose herself before she ended up bursting into tears ,

"I left because I had enough of all the stress and work load, I got a suspension but I ended up handing in my badge the same day, I kept meaning to call but I just didn't know what to say and before I knew it time flew past and I thought you would of moved on…." Elliot stopped as he seen Olivia getting worked up in front of him, he looked on her desk and picked up a picture of her and a young boy, She could see him looking slightly confused before he asked her a question about the second rumour, "The second rumour I hear was erm," Elliot stopped in his tracks to try and find the right words to say, Olivia saw him looking at the photograph of her and her son, she walked round and leaned against her desk while taking the photo out of his hand, she took a hold of it rubbing her finger along the right side of the frame closest to Noah, She let out a small smile before continuing her thoughts out loud,

"When Noah was brought into my life I kept thinking, Elliot would love you, I kept saying to myself if only you were here to share this bundle of life with you, but I had to keep getting the thought out my head before I got too upset about it". Olivia placed the photo back on her desk while she sat back in her seat,

"No one told me you were pregnant Liv?" Elliot said sounding quite shocked, "What happened to the Liv that was never ready to settle down and start a family of her own?"

"I was never pregnant El, I never have been, when we were on a case we came across a woman who got so caught up in a relationship with someone, she ended up getting… erm… she was found dead a few days later, I offered to look after him while they found a suitable place for him to stay, I couldn't let him go, then I went through the whole battle for adoption and I won, Noah Benson is officially my son no matter who created him". Olivia couldn't help but smile to the sound of her having a son,

"Im proud of you liv" Smile Elliot,

"You still never answered my question, why have you come here, why now?" Asked Olivia still determined to find out the answer to why he had decided to come to the precinct,

"Honestly?" Asked Elliot, "I came back…" Before he could finish he was interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Yep?", Shouted Olivia,

"Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant, but we need you to look over these photos from the crime scene?" Asked Rollins as she placed a file on her desk,

"Ah Rollins, this is my old partner, Elliot Stabler, Elliot meet one of my Detectives Amanda Rollins" Said Olivia,

They both shook hands, "Ah so you're the famous Elliot Stabler, the one who helped LIv with all her case loads?" Smiled Amanda,

"Well, she certainly did most of the work, I just sat back being the pretty one" He Laughed,

"Come out here Elliot im sure someone will want to say hello", As she walked out the office followed by Elliot then Rollins, Fin immediately spotted Elliot, "Elliot Stabler, What brings you back to Manhattan I hear you left for the Spanish isles?" Laughed Finn giving him a big Man hug,

"Ah partly true" he laughed,

"This is Detective Sonny Carissi, and this is my Sergeant Michael Dodd's, Me Elliot and Finn go back to when we first all became a 'team' some Seventeen years ago now," Said Olivia fiddling with her hands in attempt to hide her anxiety and emotions building up inside,

"Look I'd love to stay and chat I can see you are all busy, ill have to get back too, it was nice meeting you all and seeing you again Finn, ill see you around" Said Elliot as he rocked back on his feet,

"I'll walk you out, Dodd's take over for now ill join in the talk when I come back" Said Olivia as she followed Elliot out the room into the corridors to the lifts, "So how long are you back for?" She asked not knowing what the answer was going to be…

"I don't know, I've got a room at the hotel down the road from here but I think ill stick around for a bit, see what ive missed" Elliot Laughed,

"Look I get off around 9 tonight, why don't you swing by the precinct around then and we can head back to my place see how much we have to catch up on?" Said Olivia not realising how that sounded as she said it, She continued "I didn't mean it like that oh god sorry",

"Its fine, yeah I will sounds like a good idea, see you later Liv?" He said as he gave her a hug and stepped back into the elevator,

Olivia watched the doors close as she took a deep breath, she stood hands in her pockets rocking on her feet until she was calm enough to walk back into the room, after a few minutes she headed back to the others who had just started to discuss the case,

"She was found by a dog walker around 7 am this morning, he says he never touched or moved her body she was found the way she was …." Rollins continued to discuss the case in front of everyone showing pictures and descriptions of what people may have hear the night before in the area,

Sometime around 10 Past 9pm Olivia was the last one in that part of the precinct she had sent the others home after they did what they could on the case, she had been so caught up in her work and caseloads she had forgot that Elliot was swinging by so they could catch up with each other more privately and in more detail, as she looked up to the clock she realised the time, she thought it was best to head home since she was wrecked and had to be home in time for the nanny to finish at half 9, As she turned off her light in the office and grabbed her case and coat, she headed for the lift down, as she went to walk in the lift she was stopped in her tracks by Elliot walking out the same lift,

"Liv, sorry im late, I got caught up watching the T.V, "Elliot explained,

"It's alright I didn't realise how late it was anyways I nearly forgot about meeting you". Said Olivia trying to explain herself too,

Arriving back at Olivia's apartment, she opened the door to see the Nanny coming out of the Kitchen, "Hey Liv, Noah's just woke up for his bottle, its warming up there now, ill see you tomorrow morning" Smiled Claire,

"Make yourself comfy Elliot ill be back in a minute, there's Wine or Beer in the fridge do you want one?" She asked as she walked into the Kitchen,

"Wine will do thanks" He smiled as he watched her pour a glass of wine each and place them on the glass table, "I'll be two minutes I better go give Noah his bottle" She said as she headed into the bedroom at the bottom of the hall, A few moments later, Olivia came out carrying a young boy on her hip, Elliot could help but feel happy when he seen the way he was holding her,

"Elliot, someone wants to say hello, This is Noah, my son". She said as she sat Noah down on her lap as she sat on the chair next to Elliot,

"Hi, I'm Elliot", He said smiling at the little boy, Noah seemed a bit edgy as he moved in tighter to his mommy, Olivia handed him his bottle and placed him in his bean bag chair in the corner of the room,

"Olivia he's just beautiful" Elliot said giving one last look at Noah before taking a sip of wine,

"I know, he's come so far the past year it's unbelievable, anyways, how have you been, what have you been up to in life?" Asked Olivia ever so curious to find out what he had been up to,

"Well I moved to the Spanish isles for a few months with Cathy and the Kids, but… after a few months we decided it was best to split, we kept arguing and the kids were getting pulled into it, So I moved to San Francisco for the remainder time." Elliot explained

"Oh El, Sorry to hear that" Said Olivia

"Enough about me, what about you?" Elliot said turning the tables to Liv,

"Well, bar Noah and My promotions there isn't anything else, I was seeing a guy for a few months but work got the better of us both so we called it off". Said Olivia taking another drink of her wine, she looked over to see Noah asleep in the chair, she placed down her glass and went to pick him up,

Elliot couldn't help but notice the strong bond there was between the two of them, the way he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around hers, it reminded him of the numerous times he had watched Cathy do the same thing with their kids,

Olivia had returned moments later to see Elliot with a big smile in his face, "What's with the grin?" She asked

"Nothing, just thinking to myself, I've missed you so much Liv, if i could I would turn back time and just left it at the suspension, but I did what I thought was the right thing" Elliot said looking over at Olivia,

"Ive never felt so much pain that day when you left, I couldn't contain my emotions any longer, I ran into one of the rooms and just burst into tears, I couldn't face not having my partner by my side, I kept asking captain if there was any word on you but there was nothing the same answer every time I asked." Said Olivia wiping a tear from her eye,

"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't know what I was thinking not saying goodbye, I suppose it would have hurt me more saying goodbye". Said Elliot as he placed his wine glass back on the table, Olivia did the same, as she grabbed a tissue from the box on her table to wipe her tears, she looked back up and straight into the eyes of Elliot both fixed on each other's, Elliot placed his hand on the back of Olivia's head and moved her closer, Olivia edged herself forward until their lips both met each other, They both went in for a deep passionate kiss, slowly moving their hands onto the other partners face, what happened next was what Olivia had always imagined and dreamed of happening since they spent the night together undercover, that night was to blame for Olivia's feelings for Elliot taking over her, before they both knew it Olivia was being carried into her bedroom in the strong muscly arms of Elliot before being thrown onto her bed, where things escalated very quickly ….

A/N, What do you think? Did you enjoy that chapter? All feedback and constructive criticism welcomed


	3. Chapter 3 Damn Elliot!

Chapter 3 – Damn Elliot!

Spoilers – None

Warnings – Clean bar from talking about a few case files.

A/N Thanks again for the feedback, I hope you are enjoying reading my story, check out my other Fan fictions I have just uploaded chapter Twelve on Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor, R&R

Olivia had woken up in bed alone, she was awoken by the sound of Noah playing in his cot, She sat up in her bed and looked about looking confused to why she was alone, She grabbed her robe and wrapped herself in it as she stood up, she walked out her room into the open space, there was no one in sight, she went in to Noah's room and picked him up soothing him as she carried him into the kitchen, she placed him in his highchair and looked around again, still trying to figure out what happened last night, where did Elliot go?.

She then took Noah into the bedroom and got changed ready for work, ready for Claire to come and look after Noah, She placed him in his pull up jeans and navy blue polo shirt, then sat him back in his bouncing chair, She quickly got showered and ready herself wearing a blue fabricated top with a blazer and dress pants and heeled shoes, Just as she finished doing her hair, there was a knock on the door,

"Im coming", She said rushing to the door hoping it was Elliot coming back,

"Oh hi Claire" She sighed,

"I'm sorry were you expecting someone else?" Claire wondered,

"Ah no, erm I have to be at work in ten minutes so I have to leave now, Noah's bottles are all made in the fridge, he has some fruit and mash turnip and potato in the bowls for dinner, Im not sure what time I will get finished but if its late I will let you know" Said Olivia as she placed the palm of her hand on her forehead

"Are you okay Olivia? You seem flustered?, you didn't look very good when I left you last night, I tried to ask if you were okay but you seemed away with the fairies?" Claire asked

"Yeah urm just been one of those weeks, I have to go I'll see you soon bye Noah" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran down the stairs to her car,

As she was driving to the precinct she could help but think about last night, where did Elliot go and why did he leave? Her thoughts wondered off, she managed to keep in focus whilst at work, studying on case files and trying to find out what happened to the woman found unconscious yesterday.

"hey liv, the woman said she was out drinking with friends the night she went missing, she says she can't remember leaving the pub and how she got to where she was". Said Rollins

Olivia bit the end of her glasses frame, "Was she definitely raped?"

"Yeah doctors are waiting for the rape kit now; she also had traces of date rape in her system". Said Fin

"So it's looking like her drink was spiked, according to her friends she said she was heading out for a smoke but never came back in, when they went to check on her the next morning at home she wasn't their". Rollins said whilst handing the files to liv,

Dodd's and Carissi had just entered the room as they caught the attention of the others, "Rebecca Delerico, she has 2 previous charges of drunk driving and possession, we asked her if she had taken any drugs that night she swears she has been clean for 3 months, we managed to get something off her though she says she can remember there was a tattoo on his inner arm, she couldn't make out what it was but she said it went up the wrist and under his jumper or t-shirts,"

"Right so have CSU given us anything back yet?" She asked

"No net yet" Replied Rollins,

"Dodds, Rollins head over to CSU see if you can speed things up or get anything back from them to help us, mean time Finn you and Carissi get your head stuck into the case files mounting up on your desks, if you need me I'll have my phone on me need to run an errand". And with that Olivia left the room and headed out the precinct once again,

"Hey Do you notice anything odd with liv?" Asked Dodd's

"Yeah I thought the same, she's not been right since Elliot showed up yesterday" Replied Finn,

"Yeah, so what's the story between them?" Asked a concerned Dodds

"They had been partners round about 12 years, worked caseloads together, a fighting duo, best in the precinct, then we got a tricky case IPP got involved with Elliot, then come next shift he had already handed in his badge and gun, Captain at the time never said why, it broke a string in liv, don't think she's ever been the same since he left" Replied Finn

"Wow, so he just up and left no reason behind it?" Dodd's said in a shocked voice,

"Yeah, not even a goodbye, it all hit us hard but Olivia the most" He said,

"Sexual?" Asked Dodds

"Not sure, I don't know, they have always been close, but mostly like bro and sister". Replied Finn as the phone on his desk rang,

"SVU Finn?"

"Yep no bother, yeah ill tell her"

He hung up the phone, "That was Rollins, CSU found a single strand of hair not matching the victims there running it through the systems as we speak."

"I'll let Liv know". Said Dodds,

Olivia was walking down the street a block from the precinct when her phone rang,

"Benson?"

"Yep, Yep, Okay let me know when we have the full results wait until I get back to go any further".

Then she hung up the phone, Stopping in her tracks she looked up to see she was stood in front of the doorway leading into the hotel Elliot said he was staying in, she took a sip of her coffee then walked into the front desk,

"Yes Ma'am, how can I help?" Asked the woman behind the desk,

"Ah yes, im looking for an Elliot Stabler's room?" she asked,

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't give you that information unless we know that person is expecting anyone?"

Olivia showed her badge, "My name is Olivia Benson I am a police officer, I need to know if Elliot is here please, it's urgent" Said Olivia

"Certainly ma'am two seconds ill will see if he is still booked in"

"Thank you,"

After a few seconds and a confused look the woman spoke up, "According to the computer He booked in yesterday morning for 1 week, paid in cash, but according to our files he's checked out early hours this morning".

"May I have the room key please?"

"Yes, Room 12 second floor third door on your right"

"Thanks",

Olivia headed up to the room Elliot had been staying in, she put the card in the lock and took a deep breath as she opened the door and entered the room, she stood at the door way and noticed it was practically clean, bed wasn't slept in no rubbish and nothing disturbed it was if he had never been here.

*Back at the precinct*

The team were crowded around the table with all the case notes and photos of the scene scattered, they noticed Olivia walk in through the door into the main floor, Finn stood up and walked over to a very stressed and confused Liv,

"Hey Liv are you alright?" He asked

Placing her hand on her forehead she nodded in disagreement, "Erm no, I went to the hotel Elliot was staying in"

"And did you find him?"

"Erm no, that's what's confusing, his room wasn't touched at all".

"Don't worry Liv we will find him soon he couldn't have gone too far, if you want ill drive over to where he was meant to be staying and see if I can find him for you, you need to calm down before you go home to Noah".

"Yeah thanks Finn". She smiled as she headed into her office and sat at her desk trying to clear her mind and focus back on her work.

Finn had drove to the last place Elliot said he was staying at a flat in upper Manhattan, Finn drove up outside the gate and noticed the lights were on, he got out the car and was greeted by Elliot standing at the front door holding out a beer,

"What's going on man?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Elliot

"Olivia is going crazy, she hasn't been able to think straight since you left"

"What you know about us?" Elliot sounded shocked and surprised

"She told me, she can't keep secrets too long and don't worry I haven't said a word to anyone" Finn laughed

"Yeah look I don't know what to do, I like her but I don't want to have to change my life again for a woman, ive just gotten over the divorce from Kathy."

"Look all im saying is give her a call talk to her become friends again and get to know each other better before you go any further, I don't want to see Olivia get hurt either and im sorry bro but ive got Olivia's back all the way now she has Noah".

"Yeah your right thanks bud" Elliot replied

"Look ive got to get back thanks for the beer" And with that Finn headed out the house, Elliot sat on the edge of the chair beer in hand looking down to his phone on the table,

"Damn Elliot what on earth have you put yourself through"….

A/N Thanks again for the feedback, please R&R May be another length of time for CH4 most of you may know if you read my other fanfic #SeapatrolLeiutenantCommanderKateMcgregor ive had a lot of stress lately so this has been pushed back

Thanks guys


End file.
